


Drifting apart

by Aida666



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Bottom Cody Ko, Fights, Fluff, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Not Good, Sad, Top Noel Miller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aida666/pseuds/Aida666
Summary: Noel can't get over the fact Cody has a new close friend. Way too close if you'd ask him.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this. Had a breakdown. This the result. Enjoy. 
> 
> *Not edited

The party was way too loud to have a comfortable conversation, let alone any kind of of basic human interaction beyond dancing or making out. Which was something Cody seemed close to. Making out or dancing? Probably both.But Cody wouldn't do that to Kelsey. So that's a bonus. 

He was happily engaged in an interaction with this Nick. A blonde haired guy he met when they were on tour and they seem to have a lot in common. And shockingly enough this Nick is also from L.A. Luck, right? 

That, however, wasn't in the range of words on Noel's mind after staring at Cody and Nick for past 15 minutes. It was Nick's birthday party and the house was packed with people. Most of them only barely legal. Noel couldn't remember how old is this Nick turning but even if it was 210, he wouldn't give a shit…

They giggled like two stupid school girls. Noel rolled his eyes and downed another shot of pure Vodka. Upon turning away from them he couldn't help but make a face. Partly because of the alcohol and partly because of them two. 

Because Cody promised he wouldn't leave him alone, he knows damn too well how Noel feels about being left alone in a room full of strangers. Because Cody was over there and didn't even bother to talk to Noel in last hour or so. Because ever since they got back from tour Cody and Nick seemed to be almost jointed by the hip. Because why the hell?! 

Noel couldn't wrap his mind around the fact this plain white ass boy was interesting enough for his friend. Well, that wasn't exactly true, for Cody almost everyone was interesting. In a way. If he should rephrase it he'd say he couldn't believe anyone was interesting enough to take his spot in Cody's life. 

And now he's over there, running a hand through his hair for the millionth time. Laughing so loud Noel could almost swear he hears him even from the distance. Them goofy eyes are like glued to Nick's face. Fuck this Nick. 

His train of thought was abruptly interrupted when a random girl with a pixie cut approached him. 

"Why so sad?" She smiled, tilting her head to the side. The skin by the sides of her black smokey eyes had wrinkled. She probably smiled a lot, just as she did when she offered him a shot of some golden like liquid. 

Noel quickly identified it as Tequila, but took it anyway. He didn't really care at this point. So he could pretty much get wasted while at it. The shot disappeared in his mouth way before she could've down hers. 

"Woah who hurt you, dear?" She laughed and poked his shoulder.

Noel twitched under her touch and even tho he didn't want to be rude, he really didn't feel like talking so he just shook his head and left. 

When he fought his way through the dancing crowd to the stairs he turned to see Cody. That dumb cute ass was now leaning on Nick, whispering something to his ear. Noel didn't even wait for the rest, he snarled in disgust and made his way upstairs to find a quiet room he could've await for this all to be over. 

Unfortunately for him, every room seemed occupied by people as he learned from listening behind the doors. So he found himself on the balcony at the very back of the house. He still could hear the party going on, but at least he didn't have to be part of it. 

For one reason or another he didn't really feel like celebrating today. He just sat there, his legs up on the railing as he was slowly sipping on the beer he got on his way upstairs. It was bitter. Just like him. 

He thought about Cody. About how they were drifting apart lately. As if this Nick just brought out the differences between them. Because he was so much alike with Cody. They had the same giggly laughter, the same approach to stuff. They both hated Fortnite. Cody's jokes landed better with Nick… It was almost as if they were long lost twins. 

"Fuck!" Noel spitted out through his clenched teeth. He tried to force his mind to focus on something else. With no luck whatsoever. Cody was all he could think of. The way this guy changed him for the better. The way his eyes lit up anytime Noel laughs at one of his jokes. The way he always remembers to bring extra food for Noel. Everything seemed to fade in comparison to the kind of relationship Nick and him shared. Everything they had seemed way better than what could Noel offer. 

Almost an hour passed while Noel wallowed in self-pity before he heard a soft click of glass door being opened.

"There you are!" A giggling voice reached his ears and he knew the owner of this voice right away. Cody. 

"Yeah, here I am," he sighed. 

"Why are you up here? The party's downstairs, man!" 

Cody made his way to the other chair and drunkenly fell down on it. He almost fell over if it wasn't for Noel's quick hand grabbing him by the arm. 

"Watch it," Noel said before removing his hand. 

Cody giggled as his eyes never left Noel's face. His sight was as if burning on Noel's skin. 

"What?" 

"Nothing," there it was, the stupid giggle. "I just… you always take such a good care of me," Cody smiled, tilting his head to the side to get to Noel's vision. 

"No problem, dog," Noel mumbled with the beer bottle on his lips. He just wanted to drink it all away. All the bittersweet emotions Cody's innocent statements brought out. 

  
  


"What's up?" Cody could tell something's wrong. Noel hasn't been himself lately. It bothered the shit out of Cody. 

"Nothing." 

"Noel, I know when something ain't right...I know you," Cody scanned his friends face for any trace of what might be wrong. 

"I just.. naah, nothing," Noel wheezed bitterly, clenching his beer bottle in both of his hands, he didn't dare to look at Cody. Because he was sure that it wouldn't take long before they'd have to have that conversation. That conversation that might ruin everything. And as much as Noel wanted to sort it out, he didn't feel like it's the right time. Yet. 

"No! Finish what you wanted to say!" Cody stood up, suddenly angered. Noel knew he hated when people started a sentence and then decided to not finish it. Just so. 

"Naah, it's all good. Go have fun, man," Noel shook his head. His sight glued to the horizon. Anywhere but Cody, right? 

"Noel! Can you stop? I can tell something's going on with you lately and the fact that you don't want to share it with me bugs the hell out of me! After all we are best friends!" Cody got out of himself, running a hand through his kind of wet hair. 

"Best friends?" Noel scoffed with laughter that didn't have a pinch of happiness to it. It was more of a mocking way. 

"Yes-" Cody stopped as if something clicked in his brain. "I mean.. aren't we?" 

"And what about your new buddy?" Noel knew he should've keep his mouth shut. He knew this was not fair as he himself had a ton of other friends besides Cody. But to see them like that… 

"Who? Nick? What about him?" Cody frowned in confusion. 

"Yes, Nick. Your new best friend," Noel grimaced and downed the beer. He was probably way more drunk than he thought when he stood up and had to grab onto railing to not fall back down. 

"What? Are you serious?" Cody busted with laughter. He bent over, hugging his belly because this all was just so ridiculous to him. 

Noel glanced at him, eyebrows furrowed in pure annoyance. How cute can someone be while simultaneously laughing at you? 

"Noel," Cody wheezed out and placed a hand on Noel's shoulder, "I promise you, Nick is just a friend… barely acquaintance of mine," he kept rambling. 

"Stop, you don't have to downplay him just to make me feel better." 

"Downplay, hehe," Cody giggled, he seemed zoned out as if in his own memory. 

"What's so funny?" 

"Hm? Nothing, it's just inside joke with Nick, y'know?" Cody answered quicker than he could thought about it. The instant regret spread across his face like a wildfire. 

Noel scoffed a bitter laughter, "barely an acquaintance, huh?" 

"Come on it's not fair. Nick is a good guy and I really wanna be friends with him!" 

"Oh be friends with who you want to be, I don't care and I can't tell you who to be friends with!" 

"Well, obviously you can! Which is really funny to me because just last Thursday when we went to the movies with Nick I-" 

"Last Thursday? You mean that day you were too sick to hang out with me?" Noel laughed quietly, looking down at his own feet. 

Cody freezed for a bit with an open mouth. He knew he fucked up. He realised he lied to his best friend. To the man he loves with all his heart. To the one who've always been there for him. He knew they can only barely recover from this. As Noel hates liars and he hates feeling like a third wheel. 

Noel shook of Cody's hand as he took a step back. Peering at Cody, waiting for him to say something. To make it work again. As he always does. 

The silence filled the space between them. Uncomfortable. Loud. Screaming. The kind of silence you never want to share with anyone as it's louder than anything else. 

"Noel I…" 

"Don't u bother, dog," Noel cut him off rather sadly. 

The door to the balcony swung open as Nick poked his head on the balcony. Drunk as one can be. 

"Heyyyyy didn't I disturb you?" He laughed as if it wasn't obvious enough. 

"Nah," Noel said, his stone cold eyes never leaving Cody's, "we're done, here." 

"Noel!" Cody called after him, but Noel was already by the door making his way past this fucking Nick. 

Some stories just don't have happy ending. Some people just drift apart. Some feelings ain't reciprocated. It's just how it is. Sad, realistic, stupid. Sign me out. 

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody tries to contact Noel multiple times just to apologise and make it right. 
> 
> Noel doesn't seem to be available. Ever. 
> 
> Until one eventful night in front of Chick-fil-A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, 
> 
> this whole quarantine thingy has me mad. Like literally crawling up the walls. Hope y'all doing better than I am. 
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the dark theme but as someone somewhere said "things need to get bad before they can get better". 
> 
> So hang in there.

It's been few weeks since the fight. They haven't seen each other ever since. Not that Cody didn't try to reach Noel immediately after that night. And then multiple times in few next weeks.

But at this point even his own pride was too damaged to keep going back to Noel's only for Aleena to tell him he doesn't want to see him. His countless attempts to call him and message him were met with silence. 

Finally, Cody was over it. He didn't want to give it another minute. Yet the pain in his chest didn't seem to go away. And so here he was; driving aimlessly around the city. The need to clear his mind was stronger than ever. 

"Fuck," he breathed out and narrowed his eyes as another wave of embarrassment ran over his body. He had hard time coping with what has he done that unlucky night. Or better; what he didn't do.He should've grab Noel and tell him not to leave. He should've run after him. He should've done more. 

Cody took a turn and before he knew it he was driving around one of LA's Chick-fil-As. First he spotted Noel's now so bald head then he saw Spock and few of their other mutual friends. They were all laughing. Going out to get food without Cody. He couldn't help but feel a bit butthurt over it. 

At first he just wanted to drive past them and don't give it a second thought. Like he doesn't care about them not inviting him, not at all. But then, the wat Noel laughed so happily without him… 

Cody reached the end of the Street and without thinking about it twice he pulled literal U-turn. Like LITERAL U-turn. 

Which of course caught the attention of the boys so they didn't have a chance to hide inside before Cody stopped the car right in front of them. 

"Hey, Noel we need to talk!" He exclaimed upon getting out of his car. Well, he yelled it so loud a few people stopped to give him a disapproving look. But frankly he didn't give a shit about them. 

Noel's eyebrows rose just for a split of a second, "I don't think this is the right time," he said, looking back at his mates. 

"Oh this better be! I'm trying to get a hold of you for past two weeks and I literally had enough of it!" Cody answered way more aggressively than he intended. But all this waiting around had him mad.

Noel just stood there, unable to say a word. This was a lot to take in at once. He stared back at Cody with this broken face expression. As if only seeing him there made him physically ill. 

"Okay guys, let's get inside," Spock clapped his hands, "this'll be ugly even without us lurking around!" He laughed nervously and somehow managed to get a few of them laugh as well. Soon enough everyone was inside and the two of them were left alone. 

"What do you want to talk about, Cody?" Noel sighed and rubbed his eyes. 

"..us?" 

"Ah," Noel laughed, "you just can't let it be, can you?" 

"What? Why would I?! I want things to be the way they used to" Cody shook his head, "I know I fucked up and I'm sorry, okay? I should've never lied to you! I know it was a mistake and I'm so sorry." 

"I don't know what to tell you," Noel sighed. His eyes kept going back to their friends already enjoying their delicious food. His voice sounded off as exhausted. He looked exhausted all together. 

"I dunno.. maybe that everything's fine now," Cody mumbled, kicking a rock in front of him like a child. This wasn't the way he imagined it. Not at all. 

"Fine," Noel rubbed his eyes, "everything's fine now. I ain't mad at you, you can go home now." 

"What?" Cody looked up at Noel, "No don't say it just because I want you to. Just... mean it." 

"What the fuck?! Bro what do you even want from me? I need my time to cope with it, got it? Can you maybe stop pressing me about it? It's not like we won't be friends anymore I just need some time alone," Noel kind of yelled. He didn't probably want to hurt Cody's feelings but he had enough. Upon looking at his friend's tortured face he just sighed again and leaned against Cody's car. "Like.. I appreciate your concern and your numerous attempts to fix it, but I need time. I still love you, you know that, right?" 

"Hm," Cody mumbled even quieter than before. He shoved his hands deep into pockets of his jeans and now was kicking yet another rock on the sidewalk. He understood. Maybe too much. 

"Nah, don't do this to me, dog! Don't pull that sad face. I'll reach out to you, when I'm ready, okay?" Noel said and placed a hand on Cody's shoulder. He could see the distress right there in his face. The way he scrunched his nose and pressed his lips together. 

"Okay," Cody nodded, unable to look up to his mate's eyes. He made a damn fool out of himself. Just because he believed they could just jump over it and go straight to how it used to be. 

"Now go home, get some sleep and chill out, can you do this for me?" Noel spoke in a soft tone. Conscendenting one I you will. He tried to look Cody into eyes, but he kept his head so low it was almost impossible. 

"Yeah, sure. I'm.. I'm sorry. Like, I really am," Cody mumbled before he opened the car door. For a brief moment he lingered there, as if he wanted to say more. And maybe he did. Maybe he wanted to tell his best friend how dearly missed he was. Maybe he wanted to inform him that his place in Cody's life can never be taken by anyone else but Noel. Maybe he needed to get out of himself what a dick this Nick turned out to be. Maybe he just wanted to hear it's gonna be alright. Just that. But he didn't do anything, he just sat down and closed the door after himself. 

Noel managed to give him a little soft smile as he waved him goodbye. There was some unbearable sadness in his eyes. 

Cody had to almost physically force himself to drive off. After all he didn't even know when will he see Noel again. For the first time in his life he was uncertain about what they had. And that thought alone was enough for him to not go home. Instead he took a turn to highway. Driving aimlessly he dreamed of times when everything was alright. And God knows he hoped with all his heart it will be alright again. 

  
  



End file.
